evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hablur Clan
|t4 = Affiliations |i4 = Good Gang, Bad Boys, Nobility; }} The Hablur Clan (Meaning: Crystal), is an earthbending clan that is the direct descendant from an ancient civilization's royal bloodline and they are the keepers of knowledge of Silat Earthbending and the specialized bending sub technique Metamorphism. They are clan of jewelers and traders bringing gems and many products across the lands of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Overview The Hablur clan sells many luxurious and expensive as well as cheap yet necessary items, however their most prized selling item is the Century Stone. They are also nomadic and live in small luxurious huts dragged along by Giant Rhinoceros beetles. As a nomadic clan they travel across the fire nation and earth kingdom to sell and deliver orders for specially made jewelry and other products. They practice different trades depending on which branch of the family they belong to. History The clan is actually the direct descendants of the hereditary rulers of an ancient civilization which dates at least 8 thousands years in the past in what used to be a tropical rain forest situated between the Foggy Swamp and the Si Wong Desert. Once said to be the wealthiest civilization in the world, with houses supposedly made entirely of precious metals and gems, it inevitably fell and their special gem based earthbending styles survived only by being passed down by the Hablur's main bloodline. Clan Structure The clan is fundamentally divided into two clans, the main bloodline and the secondary branches. The members of the main bloodline are always the Clan Leader, their spouse and their offspring which possess an aptitude for Metamorphism. Hablur children who have this innate talent tend to be white haired and are necessarily able to earth bend. Everyone aside from this small group is considered to be in a secondary branch, this means that brothers tend to end up being treated differently depending on their innate inborn skills. Due to family customs only members of the main bloodline can be taught fully how to utilize Metamorphism and it is their duty to use this skill to bring prosperity to everyone in the clan. Century Stone Century Stones also known as Heaven Tears are artificial diamonds created by the members of the main branch. This is usually understood to be the ultimate application of Metamorphism and the greatest achievement anyone in the Hablur Clan can achieve. Century Stones can be of any shape and design, they also tend to have very intricate detailing and can be of any colour and colour gradient one can imagine, essentially they're the ultimate customizable jewel item meant to last forever. Century stones are probably the most valuable items in the world. It is customary for the Clan Leader to gift a Century Stone to newborns of the secondary branches, this is done as a spiritual offering of good luck to the parents and the spirits and as a last plan to get back on their feet should the child find themselves in poverty in the future. Member List 'Main Line' *Jauh Hablur (Clan Leader) *Kuarza Hablur 'Secondary Branches' *Bulu Hablur 'Servants' *Yingyu - Personal Assistant and Maid to Kuarza. ''Trivia'' *The members of this clan tend to be represented by characters from magi. Category:Organizations